


Walk the Walk

by tastybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top!Rei, aged out of hs lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin's bossy front finally came back to bite him in the ass when he realized how truly inexperienced and shy he was, luckily for him, rei is a patient and careful lover, albeit a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Walk

**Author's Note:**

> i started [this fill](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3022733#cmt3022733) weeks ago and realized that if i didn't post it soon, ao3 would delete it, so here's chapter one i guess? i'll update when i can, i promise!!

"I'm pretty sure I could take all of you in." 

That was what he heard, very casually, as though he'd said "the weather sure is nice today," or "I could  _really_  go for a burrito right now." Rei nearly choked on the water he'd been sipping and snapped up to look at Rin, who was eyeing himself in the mirror. Specifically, he was running his palm over the back of his jeans, appraising his backside like a car he was thinking of buying. Something sly glinted in the faint smirk that played over his lips.

"W--what brought this on?" Rei stammered, kicking his rolling office chair out from his desk out of shock. He pulled up the corner of his shirt to dab at his face, where the water had sprayed as he coughed and sputtered over such a candid, lewd suggestion.  _Sure_  they were dating, and  _sure_ there had been some crossing of swords, but nothing penetrative. Barely any oral. This was a whole new ballgame and Rei had forgotten his mitt at home.

Though, if he was an honest man, Rin was an exemplary showcase in the art of seduction. Even effortlessly grazing his palm over dark jeans, not even paying any attention to the other man in the room, he looked irresistible. Rei swallowed whatever incoherent fawning he would have let loose and determined that if Rin was going to play this game, he would do his best to be a fitting rival. Rin refused to look his way and continued pontificating in the mirror and kneading his ass. The bastard even lifted the back of his shirt to wiggle his hips.

"I was looking at my ass in your mirror, and I started thinking about your dick in my ass. Is that not normal?" Rin dropped his shirt back to where it laid and moved to the bed. Rei gritted his teeth while he watched Rin saunter (a conscious decision, no doubt) to his bed and carefully pose himself so that he was laying on his elbows, knees tucked under him just enough to raise his rear into the air. Not too much that, should Rei pursue him, he couldn't feign ignorance and accuse Rei of being a pervert. He'd fallen into that trap before and did not intend on being made a fool. Rei heard Rin sigh laboriously.

"Can you get over here, please?" he asked with a hint of annoyance, "But take off your shirt first." Rei was about to form a heated response when Rin waved a disinterested hand at him. "You spit water all over it. I'm not feeling terribly inclined to get into that weird wet-but-not-wet clothes twilight zone right now. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Rei wondered why he bothered to comply, but he stood and pulled the hem of his shirt up over his head. Rin whooped at him and he felt his ears warm. 

"I'd like a slice of that," Rin commented with a wink, patting the space on Rei's bed next to him. Not unused to lounging around shirtless, Rei rolled his eyes, climbed in next to him, and laid on his stomach. He hadn't even fully reopened the book he was reading when Rin pushed it out of his hands and slithered in front of him in its stead. 

"Excuse me?" he asked, brow piqued at the grinning man who laid over his arms.

"You're excused."

Rin waited for Rei to play along, but instead he reached for the book that had fallen off of the bed due to Rin's attention-seeking behavior. He took it upon himself to continue.

"You haven't kissed me in at least an hour, please rectify that," he requested. Rei interpreted that as something romantic, softened, and leaned in to place a short kiss on the other's lips. Rin had other plans.

He met Rei hungrily, fingers coursing through the short, carefully layered hair on the back of his neck and wedged his tongue through parted lips to lap at Rei’s front teeth. He pulled away with Rei's lip between his own teeth, and ran his tongue along it before releasing him. Rei was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Rin!"

"Rei."

"I can't believe you," he replied almost dejectedly. Rin let his hands slide over the smooth skin on Rei's neck and shoulders.

"Are you in the mood yet? Do I have to keep chipping at you, or are you ready to give in and fuck me?" 

“Chip away,” Rei replied with playful, false indifference. He was two or three steps away from being in “the mood,” but he’d just gotten into the chapter on breathing patterns in _Starting Block: Hitting the Water in a Competitive Setting._ Dropping a long arm down to reach for it, Rei paid no mind to Rin’s huffy demeanor. He continued to pay no mind as Rin climbed on his back—his _bare back—_ and laid on his stomach.

“Do you think you couldn’t handle it, or somethin’?” he asked childishly, chin resting on Rei’s shoulder.

“Handle what?”

“Boning me.” Smooth hands traveled over the planes of Rei’s arms, and down his shoulders. With each revolving pass, Rin’s hands ventured lower, until the path stretched from Rei’s hips, up his sides to his shoulders, and back down again. Rei begged his body not to shudder, and fervently thanked the heavens above for making him so strong-willed. Rin was undeterred.

“Say something. Are you honestly afraid you can’t do it? Why don’t you give it a shot?” he pressed on coyly, voice purring in Rei’s ear.

“Even if, even if I did pursue this, which I don’t plan to do, it would require a great deal of preparation on your part—“

“I’ve been _preparing_ myself for weeks,” Rin wiggled three of his fingers in front of Rei’s face as if to punctuate the suggestive themes of what he’d said. Rin had pretty thick fingers, unlike Rei’s slender ones, and the thought of Rin administering anything like that upon himself ( _inside_ himself, Rei reveled at the image) forced a crack in Rei’s composure. He let exhaled slowly through his nose, eyes closed, before he could stop himself. That was all Rin needed.

He dragged his teeth over Rei’s shoulder and giggled, deft hands snaking around Rei’s sides. His knees fell to the right and left of Rei’s hips, and Rin gasped when he gave his lover’s bicep a light squeeze.

“You level up at the gym or something?”

“I uh, may have,” Rei replied elegantly.

“Nice. I bet you could hold me down now, if you really tried,” Rin reflected lewdly. They wrestled a lot, but he could tell that was not what he was implying. “I don’t know if you could keep me down, though,” he practically sang into Rei’s ear and brushed his clothed erection over the small of Rei’s back. That was all Rei needed.

Pushing himself up with his arms proved to throw Rin out of balance and onto his back. Rei seized the opportunity to hover over him, straddling one of his legs and holding either one of Rin’s hands against his mattress.

“You’re insatiable,” he murmured into Rin’s neck, breathing heavily from the rush of sudden arousal. Rei pulled away, face burning, expecting a smirk from Rin followed by some asinine remark about how he couldn’t keep his hands off of him. That was not what he saw.

Rin had his lower lip between his teeth, chest rising and falling at a cadence to match Rei’s. He was looking up at the other with wide, cloudy eyes and a knitted brow, as though he was studying Rei very closely. As though whatever bit of him wasn’t already lost to overwhelming lust was gaping in awe at Rei. His entire demeanor had shifted just as quickly as Rei had shifted their positions, and although confusing, Rei was enticed by it.

“Are you—are you going to reply to me?” he asked, thumbs moving over Rin’s wrists. The other seemed almost distressed in his new state, and the beginnings of real concern bit at Rei. That all sort of dissipated when Rin’s mouth fell open and he whined wantonly, arching his back and hips in an attempt to feel his restraints, which seemed to excite him.

Oddly thrilled by this new discovery, Rei licked his lips, and when Rin mumbled something unintelligibly desperate, he dove into his mouth.

The other welcomed him eagerly, parting his lips with the sort of needy fervor that seemed to call upon Rei to do as he pleased. By the time that he’d left his place at Rin’s lips and opted to nip and suck at his neck, Rin had begun arching into each flick of his tongue and pull of his teeth. It thrilled Rei to see him in such a submissive light. His lips brushed against the reddened skin when he spoke.

“This is new. Did you know that you did this?” Rei asked with a grin. He pulled back to look over Rin and await his answer.

"N--" Rin struggled, rolling his head lazily to the side and refusing to meet Rei's gaze. "It's different when you're, when you're actually--h-here." Rin punctuated his words with a shaky sigh. From the position he was in, Rei could very easily curl his back to dip in and breathe against the other's neck whilst pressing his knee between Rin's parted legs. It was quite efficient, he mused, to divide his weight between the knee keeping him grounded and his two hands, which were keeping Rin's wrists in their immobile state. He let out another futile struggle, but something told Rei that it was part of the act and he enjoyed being restrained. He decided to run with that.

"So, am I reaching proficiency, here, Rin? Holding you down well enough?" he purred, working his knee against the hard line of Rin's cock. It elicited a pleasing squirm and a quiet moan that satisfied him for all but a few seconds. He was in quite the predicament here. Both of his hands were occupied, and he was yet to master the art of undoing Rin's jeans with only one. To surrender one grip would be to cut his dominating power in half. Surrendering both would leave him wide open for a counter-attack from Rin. He teased worried his lip, calculating, theorizing, and going over possible courses of action. Distractions were his key to winning. A complex kiss to the lips would free him a few moment's time. Rei instigated it without further hesitation.

His hands darted away from their resting place to make quick work of Rin's jeans. Before his hands returned, he noticed that Rin had frozen against him, laying completely stiff and still and tense. He pulled away to see trembling lips and moist eyes. Rei's demeanor changed and he felt a pang of guilt eat at his stomach. Had he gone too fast? Had he misread the way Rin reacted to him?

"Rin," Rei spoke softly, eyeing him directly with a meaningful gaze. "Are you--did I misinterpret something? Are you alright with this? We can stop." He started to climb off of him, sitting back on his heels, and Rin grabbed his wrist. He wiped away budding tears with the corner of his shirt and took a deep breath. After a pause, he spoke, and his voice was barely audible.

"I'm okay, just...overwhelmed? No, I like  _all_ of what you're doing, I, hm." He hesitated as though he was going to offend Rei, but continued. "We've done this stuff before, but today's got a weird--not weird, a  _different_ aura around it. And I may or may not be nervous because you've done this with others and I haven't." The last sentence came out slightly louder in one big exhale. Rei softened and stroked his cheek. 

"The thing is," he began, pushing up his glasses and seeking the words he needed, "the thing about making love is, no matter how much experience you have, a new partner is a whole new set of things to explore and find out." He smiled warmly down at Rin and chuckled, "For instance, I would have never expected such a submissive front from you. Or, well, a bossy and infuriating front...and then this sort of reality." He gestured to Rin looking amused. "Although I'm not complaining, and your worries are pretty endearing." Rin huffed and looked away. 

"I'd like to take a moment to remind you that despite how endeared you are, you've got my dick against your knee, you're on top of me, and you're shirtless." Rin rolled his head to one side to show off a neat collection of swelling read marks along his neck. "Don't make me wear these in vain," he challenged, feeling a bit more confident. Rei took this as his cue to move things along and did so without hesitation. 

Rin's shirt pooled together on the carpet below them, and his jeans pushed down to his knees. Rei had his cheek pressed to the top of one of his thighs, eyeing him contentedly as if it were where he belonged. 


End file.
